


Defect And Reflect

by SlytherinPirate



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, gingerpilotweek2018, no beta we die like men, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinPirate/pseuds/SlytherinPirate
Summary: General Hux refuses to stand by any longer while he is abused by the new Supreme Leader, watching as he destroys everything Hux has worked towards. So, he becomes a spy for the Resistance.Written for Gingerpilot Week Day 4 - Hurt/Comfort





	Defect And Reflect

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for the shitty poem at the beginning lol

_ To turn your back on everything you know _

_ Everything you’ve been taught _

_ And everything you’ve ever loved or valued _

_ To look away from the past _

_ And onto the horizon _

_ Shrouded in darkness _

_ You look, and you see it _

_ It has never called you like this before _

_ Not once _

_ Not you _

_ But it calls you now _

_ And you hear it _

_ Oh, you hear it _

_ Light. _

 

General Hux stood, staring out of the window at the grassy terrain of the planet he had found himself on. But he wasn’t really a general anymore, was he… He rubbed his sleeve where his stripes used to be, where now there was only an ugly shade of brown. He considered how he had gotten here, what circumstances had led him to this unlikely of all positions. 

 

It had been Ren’s regime. The Resistance was in shambles and the First Order had regained its footing after the incident on Crait. Kylo Ren ruled with an iron fist, spreading chaos throughout the galaxy. It was the opposite of what the First Order was created to do, and Hux could only watch from the sidelines in fear. Ren was even worse than Snoke had been when it came to abusing Hux with the Force. The General had found that nowadays his throat had dark bruises more often than not. The First Order no longer set about to bring order to the galaxy; it was a harsh dictatorship under the treacherous rule of an overgrown, overpowered child. And yet Hux clung to it. He clung to the ideals that he had grown up with, that the First Order would bring stability and peace to the galaxy. That was what he had been taught. He clung to it for so long. Far, far too long… He clung to it as he was slammed against walls, as he watched the very galaxy he was trying to save burn at the hands of a chaotic monster of a man. He clung to it until he could cling no longer. When he finally let go, he knew what he had to do.

 

To say that Poe Dameron had been surprised to receive an encrypted transmission from General Hux of the First Order was an understatement. Even more surprising was what the file contained.

Poe had rushed quickly to give the file to General Leia as soon as he had figured out what it was. She turned around to face him as he approached.

“General,” he said, panting from his sprint. “You’re going to want to see this.” Leia examined the file closely, her expression hard to read. Poe watched her go through the information with impatience. “So?” he asked, after a few minutes. “Can we trust it?” After a moment more of reading, Leia looked up at him.

“What choice do we have?”

 

Hux had never been so glad to be able to keep his thoughts hidden from Kylo Ren. After the most recent battle with the Resistance, it had become clear that the First Order had a mole amidst their ranks. Kylo Ren had Hux put forth all of his efforts into finding the traitor, and Hux promised to deliver, knowing that his time was limited. The Resistance had somehow gotten their hands on a plethora of details about the inner workings of the First Order: their blueprints, their weapons, battle strategies, and more. Needless to say, the Supreme Leader was furious. Hux assured him that he would stop at nothing to find the mole, all the while plotting his escape from the organization for which he had worked so hard for all his life. He had kept in touch with the Resistance via the pilot, Poe Dameron (as much as he loathed the man), continuing to send him top secret information from within the First Order as it arose. It was Poe, actually, who had been helping Hux come up with a plan to eventually escape the First Order, once it began to look like he was likely to be caught. 

 

It took the capture and interrogation of the wrong Resistance member to give up Hux’s secret. Captain Bangel had been one of the few members of the Resistance to know about Hux’s involvement, and unfortunately for Hux, she had now been captured by the First Order’s forces. Hux highly doubted that she would be able to keep her secrets hidden from Kylo Ren’s interrogation. 

Immediately upon finding out about Bengel’s capture, Hux sent coordinates for a rendezvous point to Dameron and grabbed the bag that he had prepared for just this moment.  _ This was it.  _ Hux didn’t take a last glance at his quarters before leaving. As Kylo Ren swept towards the interrogation chambers, Hux walked confidently towards the hangar. He had prepared for this. The moment that he would defect. His bag contained clothes, rations, toiletries, and anything else Hux would need to survive while on the run. He had taken time out of his days the last few weeks to tinker with his shuttle, disabling its tracking device, arming it, and installing a cloaking and shield mechanism.

Nobody paid Hux any mind as he walked through the Finalizer, save for the occasional salutes. It seemed that Ren hadn’t gotten the information from Bangel yet. Hux figured he only had a matter of minutes. 

He got to the hangar and was about to take off with his shuttle when he felt the side of the ship start to be shot at by blasters. His cover had officially been blown. Hux took off and soared out of the hangar, away from the Finalizer, away from the First Order, away from everything he knew and had worked for his entire life. His heart was pounding as he narrowly avoided being blown up by a TIE-fighter. Without so much as pausing to look back, Hux quickly put the shuttle into hyperdrive. 

 

Hux was shaking as he reached the rendezvous point, a small moon in the outer rim that the First Order hardly knew about. It seemed to him that he had barely stopped shaking since he had left the Finalizer. Now that he had time to think about what he had just done, he was thinking, quite frankly, too much. 

 

Poe had brought a small squadron of Resistance fighters with him to the rendezvous point, just in case it turned out to be a trap. But when he got there, all he saw was a Xi-class light shuttle parked neatly on the ground near a crater. But no one was coming out to see them. Odd. He had expected Hux to come out of the shuttle to acknowledge them once they had arrived. They had made a lot of noise in their landing, so Poe thought it unlikely that the General, or, well, former General would be asleep. 

After telling the rest of his crew to stay back and wait for him, Poe went up to the door of the parked shuttle and knocked. He stood there, not knowing what to expect, until the door opened. And there, as promised, stood the mighty General Hux. Though he hardly looked mighty anymore. Poe noticed that there were incredibly dark circles under his eyes, and even more alarmingly, the man was shaking slightly. 

“Are you okay?” Poe asked, suddenly worried. Clearly, Hux had been through some shit.

“I’m fine,” Hux said, though Poe noticed that his voice shook a bit as well. “Just a bit of a fever, I think.”

“There’s a doctor on the crew of my ship,” Poe said, holding out an arm to help Hux walk. “Come on.” 

 

“If anyone was going to defect and join us,” Poe was saying softly as Hux lay on a cot on his ship, his eyes closed. Hux was pretty sure that Poe thought he was asleep. “I never, ever expected it to be you.”  _ I never expected this either, _ Hux thought. His mind was still in turmoil. Everything that his life had been, it was all gone. Just like that. Who even was he now? Was he anybody at all? “The things you’ve done,” Poe continued. “Awful things… I never would have imagined it could end up like this. But what you’ve done, what you’ve been doing, for the Resistance… Is so brave…” Brave? Hux had never considered himself brave, not once. He opened his eyes to look at Poe, to let the pilot know that he was awake and listening, only to find Poe’s eyes gazing right back into his own. 

 

To say that Hux had been accepted into the Resistance with open arms would be a gross overstatement. Very few people trusted him, and even fewer liked him. Still, he had been given a uniform and quarters to sleep in, as though he were one of them. And he supposed he was, now. General Organa, though clearly showing her distaste for him, oftentimes talked to him about strategy. She wasn’t stupid. She was aware that Hux was a military genius, and Hux was grateful for the opportunity to be useful, to have some sort of power again. But he had been knocked down so low that he still would oftentimes have panic attacks alone in his quarters. There was one person in the Resistance who didn’t seem to loathe him as much as everyone else, and that was Poe Dameron. Perhaps it was because Dameron had been the one that Hux had been in contact with since the beginning, but either way, Hux was grateful. On more than one occasion, Poe had checked on Hux’s quarters at just the right time, finding Hux in another one of his breakdowns. The pilot would immediately rush in and put his arms around Hux, reminding him that he was okay, and that everything was going to be okay. It was the most intimate Hux had ever been with anyone else.

 

Now Hux was staring out the window, reflecting on his life and his situation. He heard footsteps coming up behind him but didn’t turn around.

“You doing okay?” Poe Dameron asked, coming to stand next to Hux. Hux simply nodded, saying nothing. “I know it’s gotta be hard,” Poe said. “Giving up everything…”

“I haven’t given up,” Hux said, quietly. Poe looked at him curiously. “I’m not running away from anything,” he said, gazing at the sunset on the horizon. “I’m running toward.”


End file.
